Seals
by Draconic Ban-Sidhe
Summary: Oneshot. Kagome and Sesshoumaru briefly visit Europe. Mostly fluff.


**:: Seals ::**

Kagome fingered the heavy wool dress, trimmed with fur. She matched Sesshoumaru, now...all in white. She smiled, and glanced across the stone gateway at him. They had, after much work, between the two of them gotten some free time. Well – technically, free time. She was supposed to deliver a letter while she was in the 'world above.'

Was funny, how things were the world above and below...all new sorts of lingo. And new sorts of youkai, too...the court of Oberon was full of strange youkai that were both like, and unlike, their Asian cousins. There were a great many air youkai...they were what later legend had termed the 'Aes Sídhe,' and there were the Bogarts, strange lesser youkai termed Buggane, kelpies, làbh-allan ...it was a mash of different semi-familiar words and strange faces. Not all of them matched what little she had read in books, either.

At least they were all fairly friendly, to her at least. She was a 'gifted' human, their way of saying 'miko,' so among them, her status was quite good. That, and they were a lot better at putting up with humans than some of the Japanese youkai had been...not perfect, for those who had no gift were definitely fair game, but...better.

Kagome watched the snow fall in the highlands of Scotland, eyes crinkled up in delight, and spread her arms out. "It's snowing, Sesshoumaru!" That problem was one for later...

She hadn't been aboveground for what felt like forever. Court was fun, and the illusions of parties, of fantastic architecture, fair lights in the gardens, of snow and streamers...those were beautiful. But every so often, real fresh air was nice. For one thing, there was no plotting here...that had almost been as bad as in Aizu!

Sesshoumaru smiled back. His breath misted in the cold air, as he glanced around. "Yes, it is." Such a simple thing, but the snow seemed to be making her happy. He'd never really paid much attention before, but with Kagome's exclamation, he found it beautiful as well. He had to admit, he was also grateful to get out and about himself. They'd both felt cramped, the last little bit, indoors...

It had been winter for a month, but this was the first real opportunity to explore since they had gone underground, underhill, near the Danube river, in a youkai town called Daoewe. He'd guessed the first snowfall had been a few weeks ago – by now the white powder was a foot high.

He watched Kagome charge through the snow, the new pale wool and fur dress blending in beautifully. Snowflakes dipped and bobbed in the air currents around her as she spun around, and fell over. "We should make a snow angel!"

A snow angel? Sesshoumaru's smile gained a shade of confusion. What was a snow angel?

"Here – lie back, like this...and viola!" Kagome carefully extracted herself from the indentation left in the show. "See? You try!"

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms. "I do not play in the snow."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Not even when no one else is here? But it's so much fun!"

"I'm sure. Be that as it may..."

Kagome shook her head, and then smiled, dropping to the ground and scoping up some snow in her bare hands, compacting it together. Quickly, she threw the snowball, not really expecting it to hit. Surely he'd move...

But Sesshoumaru hadn't moved, and wasn't expecting snowballs. The snow splashed over his shoulder, clinging to the furry tail.

"Kagome!"

"Yes?" She was already throwing another snowball, which Sesshoumaru dodged. He ran over, grabbed her, and picked her up.

"Hey! Put me down!" Kagome laughed, and gave Sesshoumaru a hug. He continued to hold her high above his shoulder.

"No – I don't think so, miko..." Sesshoumaru pretended to mock growl at her. Kagome laughed, and gave a wide eyed stare to him.

"Oh no! Whatever are you going to do...?"

Sesshoumaru pretended to consider, continuing to walk. "A difficult, question, but..." Ah – there it was. A suitable snowbank, deep and soft...

He hoisted Kagome up and then she went tumbling into said snowbank, Sesshoumaru coming after her, whipping snowballs as he went, grinning.

Kagome laughed, and sprayed him with snow, catching the crystals in his hair, covering his tail with white powder. When no one else was around, like this, she could allow herself to totally let go...

And so had Sesshoumaru. Deny it all he liked, deep down he was having fun. She could feel it.

"Race you!" Kagome took off running, dodging the snowbanks, and the deepest drifts of snow. Sesshoumaru easily kept pace behind, smile still in place. Kagome laughed, breath misting into crystals in the air. It was so cold...running was good to stay warm with. She hadn't thought to bring a hat of mitts. Youkai didn't usually remember to provide them, either. They didn't need them as much.

Sesshoumaru came a little closer, and scooped her up. "You feel cold, Kagome..."

In answer, Kagome buried her tiny hands in the furry, snowy-but-warm, tail, and then mischievously put her cold hands on the back of his neck.

"I am, a little...you felt that?" He must have – not all youkai forgot about how fragile humans were in comparison, even ones like her.

"A little. Your hands really were cold..." Sesshoumaru shifted his grip on Kagome, grip awkward with one arm. Luckily for him, his tail was a steadying balance and could help. Oh well – what didn't kill you made you stronger. He still occasionally cursed Inuyasha's contribution to the lack of an arm, but all in all...

It was in the past – and you couldn't live in the past. He'd figured that out after he had let go of Rin, after Kagome had helped him to realize that there was a lot more to life. He held on tightly, wrapping her up against the cold. Kagome smiled, eyes closed.

"Thanks, Sesshoumaru. We have to go this way, right?"

"Yes – it's near the seaside." Sesshoumaru thought for a moment. "Straight Northwest from the dolmen, near the large rock from the sea."

Kagome rummaged in her pouch, and took out the letter. "Yes – says that on the letter. For a selkie named Gormul, and then the address."

"I see. Do you want to fly?" Sesshoumaru wondered. It would be faster to do that, certainly...leaving the afternoon free.

"Sure." Kagome gave him a hug, and then smiled as Sesshoumaru put her down, so he could call the cloud. He sat down cross legged, and she curled up next to him, face well protected from the wind of flying by fur.

It did not take long to arrive at their destination with the letter in tow – the seaside and the landmarks were easy to recognize from the air. Kagome held on tight as they swooped in for a landing.

"I don't see anything..." Kagome wandered along the snowy beach, frowning, Sesshoumaru behind her. It wasn't very deep snow here, though she highly doubted swimming would be a good idea, now...flecks of ice along the shore indicated it would not be fun.

"There is someone over in that direction." Sesshoumaru gestured to where a grey lump sat at the waters edge. It looked like a seal, but far too large...not that he had seen that many of this lands creatures, so perhaps he was mistaken.

"Okay!" Kagome happily ran along beside him, the exercise clearing her mind, and keeping her warm.

It was indeed a seal – and definitely a large one. As they approached, Sesshoumaru could see an intelligent gaze fixed on them. Selkie...

"Would you, perchance, be Gormul? I have a letter..."

"Yes, that would be me."

Kagome watched, fascinated, as the youkai sat up further, and shimmered, skin writhing into the form of a man with a thick, wholly beard peeking out from a winter jacket, and a red hat. "A letter, ye say...?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes – we were asked to deliver it from the Northwest Dolmen, specially. It must be important..."

"I'm sure. Give 'er 'ere." The seal-man took the letter, and opened it. "Thanks."

"Er...do you want to send a letter back...?"

"No, no. That will be fine." Gormul waved his hand, tucking the letter into a pocket.

"Oh." Kagome nodded. "Well, then. Bye!"

Sesshoumaru smiled, and once again, they were airborne.

"That was a little...anti-climatic, don't you think?"

"It was only a letter, Kagome." Sesshoumaru patted her on the shoulder "What were you expecting? Near-death experiences?" he teased her gently.

Kagome laughed. "True. And now, we have a free afternoon." She leaned in closer, smiling. The wind of flight whipped past; Kagome thought briefly of Kagura.

"I don't know about you – but I would love to see more of the area from up here. It's nice and cozy." Kagome smiled shyly. "If you want to?"

"I think that would be nice, yes." Sesshoumaru allowed himself to smile back. Drifting slowly on the winds, with Kagome...

He fixed the dolmen's location in memory, spying the dark rock far far ahead. It wasn't that far from the sea, after all. He could find it again easily.

"Well, then, why don't we see what lies over the next hill?" Sesshoumaru kept tight hold of Kagome as the cloud slowly drifted higher, floating effortlessly with the wind. Sesshoumaru let it drift; as long as they remained in the air, he didn't really care where they went. One direction was as good as another. Kagome curled up beside him, grinning.

"That sounds like fun - as long as you come too." Kagome teased.

"Of course." And Sesshoumaru slowly gave her a kiss.

---

_For those of you who wondered what the Europe of Unsung Silence would be like. Sesshoumaru is perhaps a __**little**__ out of character, but...time changes things. Hope you enjoyed the above random ramblings._


End file.
